vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasha Ryo
Summary Tasha Ryo is a Je'daii Journeyer active just prior to the Rakatan Invasion of Tython. The daughter of a Je'daii Master and her estranged crime lord husband, Tasha was particularly gifted in the use of the Force, forgoing the use of a saber in favor of her Force abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Tasha Ryo Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Twi'lek, Je'daii Journeyer, Je'daii Seer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect others through the Force to predict their next move and receives clairvoyant dreams and visions as a Je'daii Seer), Energy Manipulation (Can channel, absorb, and redirect energy through Tutaminis), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Country level (Was able to push back Xesh with her use of telekinesis and disarm him, but was ultimately overpowered. Should be comparable to fellow Je'daii Journeyer Shae Koda, who deflected Xesh's Force Lightning.) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions augmented by precognition (Much weaker characters have exhibited this level of speed) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman via Force Amplification Striking Strength: Likely Country Class (Although she is never seen engaging in melee combat, it is likely that she would be able to channel her Force powers into her own body to bolster her strength) Durability: Country level (Should be comparable to fellow Je'daii Journeyer, who managed to withstand a grazing blow from Xesh's Forcesaber with relatively minor burns) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with her telekinesis, likely Planetary with her telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A talented Je'daii Journeyer, Tasha chose to spend her time pursuing her abilities in the Force while forgoing the use of the blade. As a result, she is far more advanced in the use of telekinesis than her peers, utilizing it to create miniature, palm-sized forcefields to deflect slugthrower rounds and thoroughly trounced a Kallak assassin with it alone. In addition, her training as a Je'daii Seer has allowed her to make extensive use of the cryptic dreams and visions she experiences, which helped the Je'daii hold their ground against the Rakata invasion. Weaknesses: In a protracted battle, continuous use of the Force can weaken Tasha to the point of leaving her vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clairvoyance: As a Je'daii Seer Tasha is able to receive visions of the future. However, these visions can be imprecise and cryptic, requiring some effort to decipher and utilize. * Telekinesis: Tasha possesses considerable skill in telekinesis, managing to disarm the Force Hound Xesh and yank him backward to prevet his assault on her fellow Journeyers. In addition, she has demonstrated the ability to create small telekinetic forcefields, using them to deflect the bullets of a Kallak assassin. * Telepathy: As a Je'daii Seer, Tasha made extensive use of telepathy, sharing her visions to her allies through the Force and also attempting to heal Xesh's mind from years of abuse and pain. * Tutaminis: As a trained Je'daii, Tasha should be trained in this art, allowing her to redirect, absorb, or nullify harmful energies such as Force Lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6